


Просто

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Просто

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Это просто — любить тебя:  
Твою нежную белую кожу,  
И блестящие ярко глаза,  
Что на бездну морскую похожи.  
  
Это просто: любить тебя.  
Ты от нас отличаешься очень.  
Твои мысли чисты, как слеза  
И ясны, будто летние ночи.  
  
Это просто: любить тебя.  
Ты не требуешь зелье иль меч,  
Я готов все, что хочешь отдать,  
Только б сердце твоё уберечь.  
  
Это просто — любить тебя:  
Ты сражаешься, веришь и ищешь,  
Свое сердце от боли храня,  
Ты воюешь так просто… как дышишь.  
  
Это просто: любить тебя  
И гореть поцелуем зажженным.  
Ты хотела так сильно меня —  
Как я мог не остаться влюбленным?  
  
Это просто: любить тебя.  
Мое сердце, что птица трепещет,  
Я не знал, не умел до тебя  
И с тобой буду лучше, чем прежде.  
  
Это просто: любить тебя,  
Как бы больно и трудно не было,   
Когда тихое слово «сестра»  
Мою душу сквозь ад протащило.  
  
Это просто: любить тебя,  
Наблюдать за тобой отвлеченно,  
Как целует тебя он — не я.   
Пусть и также тобой пораженный.  
  
Это просто: любить тебя,  
А держаться подальше так сложно…  
Засыпать, просыпаться, вставать…  
И дышать без тебя — невозможно.  
  
Это просто: любить тебя.  
Я не смел бы и думать иначе.  
И пускай, ты сейчас не моя,  
Я люблю тебя больше, чем «просто».


End file.
